A interesting world
by HsP Pahdomee
Summary: Boredom. That's the best word to describe his days. If only something interesting would happen. But wait, whats that? He suddently escapes his own world and lands on Nirn? Time to bring some fun to Skyrim. Rated M because swearing and potential other stuff and i think that's how it works here.


**So yeah this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. This chapter looks reaaaaally short in editing. Hope it's not to short. It takes alot more effort than I actually thought it would. I've got like the entire plot planned in my head but writing it out is a real big pain in the arse. There are more chapters coming (sooner or later) because as stated in the story im on vacation. I wouldn't say i've got time on my hands but i'll be sure to make some room for this shit. I'd like some juicy feedback to know if i did things wrong or right. There are probably some grammar mistakes but please bare with me as I am not a native english speaker.**

 **Chapter 1 : A wish came true**

„Never should have come here", screams the bandit, while I blow away the heads of his comrades with a single lightning bolt. Soon after, he followed, even though the cause of his death was by my trusty Dragon-Katana.

„Yeah, that's probably as entertaining as it's going to get." I yawned and looked outside the window.

The normal trees, normal street and the normal, abandoned school.

I had finished my exams and now im on vacation, which results in myself shutting myself in my room to watch anime, play videogames, read manga and surf the internet. But doing this becomes inevitably boring after a while, and even the constant modding of Skyrim can't stop it.

I saved, and quit Skyrim, looking at Facebook which is still opened in the background. Sometimes I wish there would be some more action in my life.

„Nothing of interest", I mumbled, „I guess I'll be going for a walk to relief some stress and empty my head." I dressed myself in my camo-shorts, a yellow t-shirt and my red cardigan. Together with my pair of flip-flops on my feet I started to take the usual way I always take on walks, which involves going through a short span of forest which then leades to the ocean where I walk until I reach a big brickwall. From on there I start to head home and that usually settles the deal.

But today something was not quite the leaves off the trees i could see a white colour. Was there fog on the ocean? But it's around 30°C. Im no genius but I know that there should be no fog at this temperature.

As I walked closer I noticed the temperatur changing. „Damn it's getting really cold all of a sudden, what the hell is going on?" I continued walking and eventually reached the 'fog'. „Holy shit". It was freezing. It felt like putting your hand in a bucket full of ice-cold water, while someone stabs needles into it.  
„No thanks" I said, but when I turned around I realized that I was already surrounded by the fog. „ fucking wonderful". Well I guess that's it with my relaxing walk. I readied myself for the unpleasent feeling, and jumped through the fog. But what I wasn't ready for, was to collide with another human. Luckily for me I was pretty well built so he was the only one going down. „Damn i'm really sorry I cou-"

I was abruptly shut up when something was held against my was sharp. And cold. Felt like metal. Just now I got a really good look at the person I pushed to the ground. He was a male, around his thirties with red-brownish hair that stopped at his shoulders. His attire was made of...what? Is this a joke? A cosplay? He was wearing the Imperial light armor from Skyrim. Now that I looked at him, with his clothes in consideration, I realized that I know this man.

It was Hadvar. Yes you heard right. Hadvar. Like the „Oh-hey-my-uncle-is-blacksmith-in-riverwood-why-not-come-visit"-Hadvar.

But that couldn't be.

„What are you doing here Nord?" Wow, thanks for cutting of my thought-train. I looked at the person that spoke. It was the bitchy Imperial Captian. She was also the person who held the sharp, cold and metally thing at my throat, which turned out to be a sword.

„What?" Oh yeah, nice answer me, that's the smartest thing you can say at this moment.

„I said what are you doing here Nord. And what's with this outfit? Are you a jester of some sort?"

„Uhm..." Oh wonderful. More super smart answers from me.

„Anyway, you're coming with us. Because of the attack on an Imperial Soldier, and the suspicion to be a Stormcloak Spy and a Talos worshipper you are hereby arrested."

„Wait what? I never attacked anyone! And I never had contact with the Stormcloaks!"

„Shut it prisoner" the bitchy captain said.

Already calling me prisoner? No thanks. Finally something interesting happened in my life, and im definetly not going canon.

I turned myself around myself, to free myself off the grip off the captain and used the momentum to kick her right in the face. She fell backwards and it looked like her nose was broken and she was knocked out cold. Which i am, to be honest, quite proud of, considering that im still wearing fricking flip-flops.

Which made running away not really easy, That's probably the reason why I immediatly felt someone tackling me to the ground. I was turned around and the last thing I saw was the hilt of a sword racing onto my forehead.


End file.
